tablestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Deathsinger
Warning this article contains major spoilers ''' '''for Darkfire Deathsinger is considered the main big bad of the Darkfire show. He is a puppetmaster who works much behind the scenes and isn't really revealed or seen as a spider in the web much at all until later (post ep 20 really) Early life Not much is known of his early life, it is speculated that he was born late into the Frozen age. While 'history' had not been written yet we can assume knowledge was prevalent and folklore in his early years must have seduced young Reginald to powers beyond eons past and the whispered remnants left behind. Scholarly prowess During his youth he found a likeminded halfling by the name of Letholdus Drake. These two of equal mind and curiosity of ages past set out to gather tales, clues and perhaps artefacts from a time before. The Outcast Given his obsession with what most would call child's tales he (and Letholdus) decided to forge their own path and document every step of the way. They travelled all over Thelmecia with no where to call home. They became adventurers, with a self proclaimed quest for knowledge and power. The Pursuit After years spent searching and gathering information the two of them came upon a temple, drowned and dark, beneath what at that time only was a small trading hub in central Thelmecia. The scraps of knowledge gained about this place told them of a 'place of power' linked to the ancient magi, this all seemed to ring true as they stepped inside... They had entered the Grand Aeon Seal a location of concentrated magic once coveted by the magi. Now a temple in ruins sunken and forgotten, but neither un-guarded nor unlocked. The two adventurers navigated the ruins and took on the trials. But only one broke through. In conquering the temple Reginald end up in front of Ammun-Banhi-Ea a lesser demon sealed away long ago by a magi of the name Ma-Vuk-Thunn. He learns that Ammun-Banhi-Ea, who also goes by the name Lord Darkfire was given a pursuit by his captor, to find a way of bringing him back. Reginald gets offered a deal, help in bringing the age of the magi back and forever change the world or step aside. Reginald realizing their goals align accepts without hesitation and immediately asks Lord Darkfire "What would you have me do?" This is where Reginald gains the first of 5 Runes of Power. The Rune of Nightstrom. He also adorns the obsidian black bracer of Lord Darkfire, a signifier of his binding contract with the demon. Gaining power Years pass and Reginald (timeline wise, snow/masksinger) embarks on a world spanning voyage to seek out the rest of The Runes of Power and other powerful magical artefacts that will help him in his pursuit. During this period he dons the moniker Deathsinger, a name that will forever instil fear in whoever hears it. It will be revealed that the name stems from his very efficient use of The Rune of Deathsong. Laying foundations It is not know whether Reginald himself founded the cult Praeterita or if he merely suggested it's being to the right people. In any case he was instrumental in it's creation and subsequentially it's primary goal of finding, cataloguing, and hiding any and all information about the magi. With acolytes and grunts hunting down information Deathsinger could slink back into the shadows, become a legend, a shadow and work unnoticed. Weave of Time At some point during this period Deathsinger travelled to the continent Dust Vale and came across the Gate of Time and made it his base of operation, for a time (up until the year 366). He was planing something big, but before that could crystallize he had to take care of a few things. From here he could fulfil that which had already happened once, but had to happen again from another perspective.... After young Reginald accepted the pursuit of Lord Darkfire he was cast out into the snowy hellscape of the last days of the Frozen age. Without his travelling companion or any real means of navigation he spent days in the chilling winds stumbling. Almost wasted away and out of energy he collapsed in a snow dune awaiting his timely death. It was at this time he was found by four mysterious adventurers who happened to be heading in vaguely the same direction as he, rescued him. They set up camp and one in particular took pity on him and tended to any injuries he might have accumulated. He was still weak, but he was alive. During the night a message that spans the ages was/is/will be sent... Back in the year 366, Deathsinger received a mental message he had expected, a summary of events he vaguely remembered half a lifetime ago and a plea. He knew what he had to do, it was time. His immediate response was: "So it is happening now then... very well. Will you do me a favour there Rin? Look to the south." He donned the Rune of Life activated the magic and upon stepping back along the weave of time he came upon the hut used by the group to take shelter from the cold. Dispelling the hut was easy and his task at hand clear, save himself. He casually addressed the group while slowly walking towards them. "You know, I... barely remember this. I barely remember, being slain in the snow... being murdered for a crime I was yet to even commit.". In the exchange and threats, the Rogue, in an act of defiance slit the throat of his younger visage. Sighing, Deathsinger uttered through clenched teeth behind his mask: "Yes.. come to think of it I remember it clear as day... Thank you for helping me make my decision. To rid this planet of everything but the will of my master. Come then! And let us end this... here and now." A battle broke out which overwhelmed the group but did not leave Deathsinger unscathed, he managed to get the limp body of his younger self and escape back along time and recuperate himself and his young self. Now he could focus on the bigger picture. He wasted a short thought on the indoctrination of the high-elf child he bargained for some odd 30 years back, "Rin..." he smiled, we'll make a good pawn out of you still, given enough time and training. Gathering trinkets With the cult as a front Deathsinger could partly work as part of the cult as anyone he deemed fit any situation, or he could act as a third party affiliate. The incident in the Moonlands being such an occasion. The location and temple of a powerful artefact had been found but as to not reveal it's true purpose an archaeological dig was orchestrated with Reginald as the resident expert. During the events of this dig Deathsinger is forced to use his Deathsong ability and in the process he is gravely wounded by an arrow. The victim (Sable Tenpenny), in an immense show of willpower managed to nock and arrow and fire causing a deep cut along the cheek of Deathsinger. Starting wars and championing them With the plan and the pursuit coming along fine Deathsinger wanted to move on ahead with the next phase of the plan, to lure out the guardian of Fire Hazmal, the one who holds the key to unlock the seal and release Lord Darkfire. He ’has a war to start'. We can speculate that this is a part of his and Lord Darkfires plan to de-stabilize the world either to sow chaos or as a first attempt to draw Hazmal out of hiding. By provoking the ruler of Alexandria. By his actions the 100 year war is started the year 366. But while starting it with one hand he aims to champion it with the other. He becomes known as Commander Lance Agnii and later as the hero of the war. This is to gather more people to his cause, without the cult banner and have disciplined trained soldiers to command. During/near end/after the war Deathsinger forms the company of masks, initially a brigand of soldiers, trying their luck at mercenary work. The Present Deathsinger by his very nature had cultivated an air of mystery and legend around his name and activities. So he rarely appeared as himself or any other aliases except when necessary. For a time after the war he kept a low profile as a disgraced hero in the eyes of the public and his company was feared as on of many roaming mercenary and bandit gangs travelling the countryside. Until one afternoon, late summer in the year 529... To learn more, watch or listen to the show.Category:Characters